File-type Bloons
File-type Bloons are a special type of bloons. There are many variants of them, and they are the only ones that can have the Administrator-Locked property. There are various forms of every type of bloon (they are chosen randomly when the bloon spawns) and each of the types releases appropriate Files (B forms release 1 file of the appropriate type, KB forms release 2, MB release 3, GB release 4 and TB release 5). The list of File-type Bloons is as follows: TXT Bloon The weakest file-type bloon. It is very common, and even though it does not deal damage, many of these sure can ruin your game. B Form The weakest form of the TXT Bloon. It has 5 HP and moves as fast as a red. It looks like a flat white (like this text) bloon. It has this ability: * Text Document: Throws a simple paper to a random tower. Organic towers will take 2.5 seconds to read it, while machines take only 0.5 seconds. While reading, they can't do anything. KB Form A stronger version of the TXT Bloon. It has 50 HP and moves as fast as a blue. It looks flat white, but has some "leaks" in the left side. It has an upgraded version of the Text Document: * Kilobyte-sized Text Document: Throws a paper with holes in the left side (like in dossiers) to a random tower. Organic towers will take 5 seconds to read it, while machine take only 1. They can't do anything while readind. MB Form The strongest variable of the TXT Bloon. It has 500 HP and moves as fast as a green. It looks like the KB Form, but with lines now. It is very rare and has the strongest version of the Text Document: * Megabyte-sized Text Document: Throws 2 papers which look like the bloon to 2 random towers. Organic towers will take 15 seconds to read it, while machines take only 5. They can't do anything while reading. ISO Bloon (a.k.a. IMG/CUE/BIN Bloon) GB Form Even though it is the ISO Bloon's only form, it is still very powerful. It looks like an orange bloon with UltraISO's icon in it (the same icon is used for the discs it shoots, but they are way bigger and leave a transparent trail behind which is cool). It moves as fast as a blue bloon and has 1000 HP. DLL Bloon B Form The dynamic library extension file is a very annoying bloon, it may have only have 5 HP, but it moves as fast as a green bloon and every 2 seconds, it heals 3 random bloons by 3 HP/layers. Looks like a white bloon with a blue bolt in it. KB Form Upgrade to the already annoying byte form. This version has 10 HP and moves as fast as a yellow. Its healing ability has been boosted to heal 4 random bloons for 5 HP/layers every 1.5 seconds! Looks just like before, but has lines now. MB Form The most powerful of all. The Megabyte form is the best healer the bloons have. It moves at the speed of a pink bloon and has 25 HP. Not only that, the healing ability now heals 5 random bloons for 10 HP/layers every second! Looks like the previous form, but with 3 bolts. EXE Bloon (a.k.a. CMD Bloon) B Form The EXE Bloon has 15 HP in this form, and moves as fast as a blue bloon. Looks like a grey bloon with a Windows XP window on it and has these abilities: * Speed.exe: Doubles speed for 1 second. * Bullet.exe: Shoots a small bullet to 3 random towers that deals 3 HP damage. * Armor.exe: Gets envolved in a lead armor, acting like a lead bloon (speed is also affected). After one lead-popping hit, the armor goes away. KB Form This form has 25 HP and moves as fast as a green bloon. Looks like a black bloon with a blue border. The abilities have been improved: * Velocity.exe: Triples speed for 1.5 seconds. * Laser.exe: Shoots a small red beam to 5 random towers that deals 5 HP damage. * Shield.exe: Creates a small shield around itself, which has 2 AD and 5 PD. REG Bloon Undetermined Form The Registry Key Bloon only has 0.5% chance of appearing, it looks like an almost-white-cyan bloon with a cyan cube on it (the cube is made by 27 other smaller cubes, every time RegKey Block is used, one of them disappears) and has 25 HP. It moves at the speed of a purple bloon and has these abilities: * Key Invalidation: Throws a key at 2 random towers, which stun them for 5 seconds. * RegKey Block: Leaves a small cube on the track, which detonates a second after. The explosion radius of 200px pushes back towers and damages them for 6 HP damage. Also completele heals every bloon in it. Can only be used 27 times (the 27th will destroy the user). * KeyGen: The bloon blows up, and throws all its remaining small cubes to random portions of the screen. The cubes will detonate 5-10 seconds later (they will become red a second before that). This bloon releases 1 Registry Key when popped instead of a REG File. Category:Bloons Category:Multi-Form Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons